


Turtlesutra Entries

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: My turtlesutra entries. Go see the first part of the fanbook if you want to see the image, here: https://seigaku.files.wordpress.com/2019/09/turtlesutra-part-1-2019.pdfMy contribution is five one-shots with a different pairings





	1. The Love Dice Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Position: The Bridge  
Pairing: M/L

Position: The Bridge

* * *

“Okay, Mikey, so Don and Raph have just left for the junkyard. I sent them away as you asked me to. What did you want to show me?” Leo asked, with his hands on his hips and that serious expression of his on his face.

It was this frown that Mikey wanted to whip off. And he had just found the best way to do that.

Leo and he were lovers. Well, if lovers meant having sex a few times. Because, besides that, they were the same as always. Of course, he should have known from the beginning that his secretive brother wasn’t the touchy-feely type. Anyway, the fact they should act normally during the daytime wasn’t what was bothering Mikey the most.

The first time they’d had sex, it was at the Battle Nexus. At the inn, Leo had wanted to show him how proud he was, being more clingy than usual and well, sake helping, it’d happened.

To be honest, Mikey had been jerking off thinking about his eldest brother for a while already. He never dared approached him before but the joy of winning mixed with how lustful Leo had looked that night had made the champion bold.

Pleasure had been a discovery for both of them and they had spent the night doing it over and over again. Thinking of it was enough to make Mikey’s shell tight.

That was three months ago and since then, Leo’s sexual interest for him had dramatically dropped. The last time Mikey made an attempt was the week before and he had been turned down.

“Not now,” Leo had countered. “Raph and Don are here.”

“So what?” Mikey had whined. “It’s been like ten days since I had your big cock in me.”

Mikey had hoped the dirty talk and the ego stroke about his cock would turn Leo on, but it has had been the other way around. With a blushing face, Leo had muttered that it wasn’t a big deal since it was always the same, before patting Mikey’s head and going away with an odd expression.

This had made Mikey wonder a lot. What did he mean by ‘it was always the same?’ Mikey had always had a great time and was convinced Leo had too. Did Leo not find Mikey to be a great fuck? Was he was already bored with him? Mikey’s honor as a creative turtle and performing lover was at stake. They could not be already in a rut, after just a few weeks! He needed to do something to get Leo’s interest back on him.

A few days later he had found it while on a junkyard trip with Don. A burgundy box with silver cursive letters.

_‘The love dice game’_

And in smaller letters: _‘Gay edition’_

Leo had always been crazy about board and card games, and discreetly Mikey had put the game in his bag, telling himself it was maybe promising. Indeed, once he was safe in the privacy of his bedroom, he had found out what the game was about.

There was a deck of cards; some accessories like handcuffs and whip; a few different dice, some with words, like ‘kiss’ or ‘dirty talk’, one with the images of accessories that had come in the box, and another with 8 faces each showing kama-sutra positions.

Mikey’s mouth had grown dry seeing that and picturing Leo’s supple body bending in so many ways.

On the cards, there were questions or dares, but most of them were called ‘roll the dice’. There were two cards that were separate, different from any of the others, somewhat like the jokers in a regular deck of cards. But one was called ‘Bottom’ and the other one ‘Top’. Asking Leo for a reversal of their roles was something Mikey had never thought of. His eldest brother was too used to leading, to ask him to play the uke. But the idea that Leo could be forced to was giving Mikey a boner in the loneliness of his bedroom.

Since then, he had hidden the game under his bed, waiting for an opportunity. It was the reason he had harassed Leo into sending Raph and Don on a scavenging mission. They would be gone for at least two hours and so, he and Leo would have the time to try out many positions. Leo couldn't complain that ‘it was always the same.’

With a grin, Mikey pulled the box out from under his bed.

“This,” he declared eagerly, opening the box.

Leo looked at it with wide-eyes.

“You asked me to send Donnie and Raph away so we could play a sexual game?” he asked in bewilderment but with a glimpse of an old brother’s amusement. “How old are you, Mikey?”

Michelangelo refused to be discouraged. He knew Leo too well, and his weaknesses.

“I’m a healthy teenager so what did you expect? I guess you are only worried that I’ll whip your ass,” he said with a wink, showing the whip. “You are such a sore loser. You don’t dare to try the Battle Nexus Champion at a dice game.”

In fact, there was no loser at this game, but Mikey knew that poking Leo’s pride was the easiest way to make him come around.

“Or you are afraid that I’ll shove my cock in your ass and that the Fearless Leader will let out some unmanly moans!”

It was a pure provocation but he knew he had won when Leo, pale-faced, asked him what he was talking about.

With a cocky smirk, Mikey waved the ‘Top’ card in Leo’s face.

‘If I pick this and roll the dice, I would be the one topping,” he teased.

There was a short moment when Leo stayed expressionless and Mikey was afraid to have gone too far, and that Leo would just stand up and leave Mikey’s bedroom forever. But he didn’t expect the leader’s reaction.

“Let’s do it, ”Leo said after swallowed heavily.

Happy to have won, even after having challenged Leo’s leadership role, Mikey invited him to sit on the bed.

“Let the game begin,” he said with an exaggerated, serious voice.

The first ten minutes were boring, Leo seemed fidgety and they only picked question cards, which Leo answered very dryly.

Then, Mikey picked a more interesting card.

_‘Roll the position dice and pick your role card’_

Excited to find out, Mikey rolled the dice, his heart pounding but consternation followed when he saw that the dice showed them the most complicated and least comfortable position of all. The seme one was arching his back, holding on his hands and feet, while the uke was riding him, like a horse on a bridge. Of course, it wouldn’t be so bad if you were human, but this game wasn’t a turtle gay edition and so, it didn’t take into consideration their rigid shells.

There no way Leo would accept this and it was already with no hope left that Mikey picked up his card.

‘Top’

The position was already hard, for a first try, but Mikey guessed Leo wouldn’t accept a change in the role so quickly either. He looked at Leo’s face, to get a clue about how Leo was feeling about it but he only saw the leader gasping, eyes wide and flushed.

“Maybe I could try again and we will get something else, “ Mikey suggested, but Leo shook his head.

“That would be cheating,” he said very seriously. “We have to go according to the dice.”

Dazed by how easily Leo accepted this novelty, Mikey opened his drawer to take out some lube.

“If we want to do this, you must be well-lubricated. Riding for the first time can be hard on…”

But Leonardo had already snatched the bottle from Mikey’s hand, splashing some lube onto his open palm the lube, dipping his finger in it like he was in a hurry. Dazed, Mikey watched Leo prepare himself like he had been doing it for years already. Maybe Leo was in a hurry because he wanted to get it over with more quickly?

“I’m ready’ Leo said earnestly a short while later, with such bedroom eyes that, finally, Mikey got it.

Leo had wanted to bottom from the beginning and it was the reason he had complained about it always being the same, too proud to admit it. Maybe Leo had been fingering himself for weeks, thinking of him, craving to feel Michelangelo breaching him.

A warmth crept in Mikey’s groin at the idea that Leo was longing for his cock so badly, and he placed himself in a bridge position, as eager as Leo. He was right, it wasn’t an easy position at all but he managed it, his cock erect and sticking almost straight up.

He felt more than saw as Leo straddled him, one leg either side of Mikey’s hips, and Mikey moaned as Leo took his hard, proud length in hand. It took everything Mikey had to lift his head in order to watch, not wanting to miss a moment, his eye widening as Leo lined himself up and carefully impaled himself on Mikey’s already very hard cock with a hiss of pleasure.

Mikey elbows almost gave in and he let his head fall back. When Raph called the leader a ‘tight ass’, he didn’t know how right he was. Leo was incredibly tight and hot and while Leo was riding him with enthusiasm, Mikey was the one shaking.

He wished he could just be flat on his shell, instead of this acrobatic position but he didn’t rain on Leo’s ecstatic mood. Never had his lover been so horny and flushed, gasping and moaning in such an erotic manner. If he moved, Leo would lose the mood and stop, and Mikey was already addicted to feeling this pulsating hot flesh around his dick.

Sweat was running down his limbs and exhaustion was about to overwhelm him. Mother Nature had never planned for a turtle to contort in this way. Suddenly, a sharp pain seized him and he gasped as it immobilized him.

“Cramp,” he hissed painfully between clenched teeth. “I can’t move anymore.”

“Where?” Leo asked with concern, now out of his sexual frenzy.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mikey replied, trying to sound convincing. “Just continue. It will pass.”

Leo continued to bounce but more slowly, but Mikey yelped.

“Fuuccck, my other leg!” Mikey yelled. “I can’t move.”

Now worried, Leo climbed down from on top of Mikey.

“I’m not there anymore, you can move,” he said.

“I can’t” Mikey protested. “It’s hurt too much. Call Donnie!”

“I can’t call Donnie,” Leo retorted. “He would find out about us! I will go grab some ointment and massage the area.”

“It hurts,” Mikey whined loudly. “You know shit about injuries. Please, Leo, call Donnie. Who cares that we are fucking each other! I’m in pain!”

“Okay,” Leo yielded with a sigh. “Just you know… don’t give details about… who was doing what. Maybe we could make them believe we were training or something.”

“I won’t,” Mike swore, exasperated with Leo’s pride. “But I swear I will never bang your ass again if Don is not here pronto!”

The threat made its effect.

It didn’t take long for Raph and Donnie to come back and when Donnie saw Mikey, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“You got stuck in the bridge position? Did you find the dice game that I threw away last week at the junkyard?”

“How do you know?” Mikey asked, while a still smirking Donnie was rubbing ointment on his thighs.

“Raph tried it too and make me promise to burn this game with fire!”

Leo gasped with shock.

“What’s that mean?”

“Pretty much the same thing I’m assuming this means about you and Mikey,” Don said with a shrug.”Let’s say that when you’re gone, we find a way to not be bored.”

Both Mikey and Leo were looking at a flushed Raph with stunned expressions. But suddenly the hot-head snapped his head up, looking at them with an even more shocked expression.

“You were the bottom?” he asked a confused Leonardo.

“I am… uh… yes,” Leo decided to confess with a bright red flush on his face.

A silence stretched between the brothers, at the sudden and unexpected confession, troubled only by Mikey’s moans of pain as he slowly moved to sit.

Donatello was the one who broke the silence first. His tone was slow, almost tentative, but his eyes were full of lustful intent while he asked his siblings, “Did you know that there are four players editions?”

  
The end


	2. Prozac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Position: Catherine Wheel. Go see Sherennelle amazing art for it  
Pairing L/M

Mikey had been in his room all day listening to loud music, as he often did lately. Raph had wanted to break the door, but Leo had stopped him. Donnie, more cunning, had cut the power. But it didn’t work and Mikey stayed locked, like he had since the cute teen he had saved from a rapist had pepper sprayed his face, calling him ‘monster’.

That night he had returned home, crying about his life being a dead-end. He wasn’t eating either, skipping all the family meals, only snatching some sweets sometimes, and he had heard Donatello talking about Mikey should be exempted from training, having already lost fifteen pounds.

Of course, Leo had refused, answering he would ‘find a way’, while he was polishing his swords. Mikey had sneered at this. Leo didn’t understand a thing. Leo couldn’t understand how upsetting he was to be called a name by a pretty girl, after she had yelled about how ugly he was, when she should have thanked him.

Leo only knows about katana blade maintenance and bushido. Not real-life things.

Finally, one night, when he was slumbering, he felt a presence. It was dark, but he knew it could only be Leonardo picking the lock to his door without making a noise.

"I found out how to help you."

It was Leonardo's voice, but very low. Mikey opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but Leo put a finger to his lips.

"I found what's wrong with you. You need love. You need sex.”

Mikey gave a jaded sigh. At another time, a few weeks ago, he might have laughed at his stuck-up big brother saying the word "sex", but this good-natured humor was now a thing of the past.

"I can give you that."

The scathing retort that Mikey was going to utter died on his lips.

"Simply imagine another person."

Leo had kissed him gently. The kiss had been rather chaste at first, but it had ignited quickly enough and they began to kiss each other as if each wanted to suck the soul of the other. Leo had stretched his hand out, abandoning his lips for a moment.

"I'm going to touch you. Just imagine another hand than mine."

Mikey couldn’t, the mind filled with, "it's your brother Leo jerking you off!"

The leader’s hand was skilled Mikey was going crazy to get more friction.

"Leo, Leo ..." he begged.

The leader had raised his head.

"You can give me another name. It does not matter. Call me the name of the person you want. The important thing is that you get better."

Perplexed, Mikey had thought he didn’t really want to call Leo another name. He wanted no one at this moment more than the turtle with him, but Leo seemed to want it. Maybe it was a fantasy of the leader? If so, he could satisfy him.

"Uh ... Megan ...suck me off" he had uttered, having chosen the first name that went through his head and pressed for more intimate contact on his cock.

The hot sheath of Leo’s mouth and the caress of his tongue on the thin and sensitive skin of his cock tip had driven Mikey crazy.

"Ah! Leo!” The false name having already flown through the window. Mikey couldn’t remember anything. Nothing mattered more than the present moment and the turtle between his legs.

Leo had admonished him not to make any noise and Mikey had to put his pillow over his head to stifle his loud moans. He didn’t know what was turning on him so much, making him all hot. The idea of the taboo? No, it wasn’t that. If it had been Raphael, desperate for sex or not, he would have struggled. He realized then that in some way what he had felt for Leo had always been murky. Respect, admiration ... had he already found his brother sexy? He had thought of those jade-colored thighs, perfectly muscular and had imagined spreading them. He had come at this moment, his toes curled under a cataclysmic orgasm and the pillow could barely cover his cry of pleasure.

"It's our secret, Mikey. Don't talk to anyone about it,” Leo whispered after having stepped out the bed.

When he had lifted his head from under the pillow after his heartbeat came back to normal, the leader was gone and he hated himself to have let Leo gone without his own need being cared of.

It was only a postponement, Mikey had said, catching his breath, still amazed about the incredible intimate moment he shared with his eldest brother. Tomorrow night, it would be his turn to take care of Leo.  
***  
Mikey had a disappointing morning and disappointment had always been a difficult emotion for him. When he got up, really early, to surprise Leo, he was in a good mood. He kept thinking back to his first blowjob, how the sensation had been intense. He had spent the night having very detailed erotic dreams, but this time, his fantasies were no longer about ordinary strangers, but his brother. He regretted not having been able to take a look at Leo’s athletic body because of the darkness. He had risen with this obsession: to detail the body of his brother, naked. But that wasn’t all. He wanted to give equal pleasure to Leo, to the one he had received from and to see his features contort under the effect of the climax that he, Mikey, would lavish on him. He couldn’t wait until evening. Of course, in the kitchen, at 5:30 in the morning, they could not go far, but he wanted to see immediately the face of his brother when he kissed and caressed him. He could not wait and it was with wings that he had rushed into the kitchen.  
But Leo wasn’t there.

An authoritative voice led him to where the leader in blue was.  
Leo was in the Dojo with Raphael. Mikey did not know what his brother in red had done for Leo's fury and that mind-blowing number of backflips in punishment. But that was not what mattered. Mikey had waited, wisely, a quarter of an hour, at the entrance, before Leonardo deigned to notice his presence.

"Can I help you, Michelangelo? "

The "Michelangelo", so formal and spoken almost harshly, had destabilized him a little. After all, Leo and he had become intimate, right?

"Uh, I wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast?” Mikey had blurted out, taken aback by Leo’s cold attitude.

"No need to go to the trouble. I already ate. And Raph won’t eat. You can always ask Donnie, but with today's training, I advise you not to make your stomach heavy,” Leo had declared icily.

Mikey knew that the leader was angry with Raph, not against him, but it didn’t change anything. He had been hurt.

He had eaten his Nutella with a spoon for breakfast, sullen, stopping only when nausea took hold of him. Then he told himself that during the practice he would get a chance to be close to Leonardo, without raising suspicion.

But in training, things did not improve.

Leo had claimed that he didn't want to do Raph the honor of fighting with him and chose Donnie. Mikey had been dangerously irritated. Why did the leader choose Donnie and give him Raph as a partner?

His bad mood allowed him to fight with a little more conviction than usual. He was in good shape when he saw Don, knocked down by Leo. A strange feeling had invaded him at the sight and Mikey had turned pale to the point that Raphael's eyes had widened in surprise.

The rest of the training was team against team. So Leo and Don against Raph and Mikey.  
Mikey had objected, and all his frustration accumulated since the morning had spilled.

"Why are you avoiding me, Leo? It’s been ages since we teamed up!” he had yelled, not giving a shit about throwing a tantrum over such a silly thing. He felt raw and needed to bubble out his emotions.

"Michelangelo. I’m not avoiding you. If you've isolated yourself from the world for weeks, it's not my fault. Be my partner, if you absolutely want it,” the leader yielded with such detachment Mikey didn’t feel like he even got his point across, and he didn’t even accept the offer. Maybe if they sparred against each other, he could grope Leo more.

Mikey had been worse than distracted. Every move he made was an attempt to hit the leader, not to hit or deflect one, but to provoke a reaction: trouble, complicity, emotion, shit! There was nothing to do. Leo’s steel couldn’t bend.  
Leo seemed to notice only the inefficiencies of his maneuvers in combat.

"Focus, Mikey! "

The sweat, the smell, the intense focus of the leader just reminded Mikey that he had held the Dojo God in his bed the night before.

It had calmed Mikey, but hardly. His excitement of the nightly caresses exchanged had faded. He didn’t dare upset or anger his brother by asking straightforwardly, but on the other hand, many question marks began to line up in his head. Too many that Mikey wisely waited till night to express them.

In the shower, he couldn’t help it. Curious, he had wanted to take a look to see his brother’s cock, to give even more detail to his nighttime fantasies.

He had barely glimpsed the long and purple sex when the sharp tone of the leader had made him jump.

"Do you need something, Mikey? "

Mikey decided it was time to make a move and thought it was fitting to smirk at the leader, a grin meaning, "Yes, I need something." to express his desire.  
The young leader's face remained expressionless, but he immediately cut off the water from his shower, leaving Mikey alone, ulcerated. What the actual fuck? They were alone! Leo had a split personality disorder? Was he paranoid that if he paid too much attention to Mikey, their brothers would discover the secret? There was even a moment when he wondered if he was dreaming? Or, was Leo a sleepwalker?

He had to know what the meaning of this was for Leonardo and how it was supposed to make Mikey feel better and loved to not give him any kind of intimacy or favored treatment he craved.

In the evening, Mikey waited resolutely for Leo. He didn't know if he would show up or not. He had made a plan, almost worthy of the Fearless Leader himself.

He had stuffed his bed, to simulate his body, and he had waited hidden behind his door nearly three hours without making any noise.

Leo had entered and was deceived by the darkness. He had fallen into Michelangelo's trap.  
Mikey grabbed Leo by the waist and pulled him onto the bed. Mikey would have been proud of having fooled the Fearless leader at another time, but he was too much in a frenzy to touch his brother's body after craving it all day.

Leo had tried to resist. But, forced to remain discreet, and having only caresses to push away, he had stopped struggling.

"Mikey! What does this mean?” the leader had whispered. “I’m only here to tell you to be more subtle. I don’t want Raph and Donnie to find out what I did with you!”

Mikey wiped away Leo’s worries with a bright smile. Anyway, one day or another, Raph and Donnie would find out and would probably be cool with it, if Mikey and Leo were happy together being lovers.

"Tonight, it's your turn, Leo. I want to touch you, to taste you. "

Leo had again objected:

"It’s not about me, Mikey, I don’t need anything. It’s about you."

"That's exactly what I want. I wanted and needed you all day, there.”

Overcome by this argument, the leader had calmed down, then panicked again when Mikey had lit the neon of his empty aquarium, which served him both as a night light and a greenhouse.

"Mikey! What are you doing? Turn the light off immediately!" he hissed nervously.

"I want to see you, Leo."

He had placed a soothing hand on his brother's chest, so that he lay on his shell.

"Let me do it, Leo. I really want to touch you. I'm not an egoist. I want to know what it is to give pleasure to someone. Not just receiving it.”

With the back of his hand, he skimmed the inside of Leo’s thigh, and he noticed the shiver of pleasure that passed through the leader. He leaned over and initiated the kiss while searching for his brother’s lenght. The heavy cock fell into his hand like a ripe fruit.

Mikey put it in his mouth tasting Leo’s intimate spicy taste feeling him harden in his mouth. Mikey looked up, staring at his brother, now flushed and sweating, his face twisted in anticipation. Nothing like the iron man he was in the Dojo. Mikey wet Leo’s hole his tongue, penetrating a little, spreading the edges of the ring of muscle. He then sucked his own finger, twisting his tongue around, to carefully penetrate him and Leo had stretched his body like a bow with a cry of pleasure.

"Leo ... if you could see yourself! You are so hot!" Mikey exclaimed, trying to get eye contact to see if his brother was as turned on as him.

Leonardo asked Mikey again to give him another name, as he had again asked him to turn off the light, but Mikey couldn’t hold the false name principle for more than a moment. The "Leo" flowed from his mouth with unquenchable naturalness. He wanted this, he wanted Leo, to have more of him, to devour him but Mikey had to ask for consent.

"I want to go further ... to make love. Do you?"

Leo hesitated, claiming it was an important act in life and was given only once. Maybe Mikey wanted to keep himself for another person, someone he would really be in love with.

Mikey had not said anything yet, pondering seriously for once. His feelings were vague. Leo had always been special to him. Was he special-special? Was Mikey in love because he only liked the exchanged pleasure? He had realized that he had become a little jealous of the attention that the leader could bring to his other brothers, but did that mean anything? He found Leonardo VERY attractive suddenly, but was it only because he was the one who initiated him to sexuality?

He thought about it and decided that the experience of having his brother hold him in his arms, only occupied with him, giver of his pleasure and his desires was the more exhilarating experience of his lifetime. He had no desire for any other partner and didn’t know anybody more deserving than Leonardo himself. As far as Mikey was concerned, it was love, but he was too uneasy to say it after such a cold day from Leo and without having proved himself.

“I want you,” he said instead.

He was so sure of him. He loved Leo. The leader had nodded his consent with a shaky, cute sigh, spreading his gorgeous thighs like Mikey had fantasized about. Michelangelo had wanted to make love with their legs entwined, his face close of Leo’s, jerking him off in synch with his thrusts. Leo’s core, hot as coal and soft as silk was almost crushing his dick and the idea that he was Leo’s first had drove Mikey to a climax very quick.

Afterward, Leo stayed mute a moment, before using a towel near, that he drenched with some water in a bottle and Mikey looked at him, wiping away Mikey’s thick seed from his thighs, lost in his thought.

He had crossed a line. He had marked his brother unalterably. Even though Mikey does, it does not matter if they ever had another lover, they would have been the first to each other.

“I think by now you must feel better,” Leo told in a low voice. “We won’t go further. Now, please eat like you used to before this unfortunate incident.” The voice was sweet, but the words were hurting Mikey more surely than Leo’s sword would. “I have no need for a sex partner, but I miss my cheerful little brother. You will get through the pain you felt that night. The pain won’t last forever and that girl isn’t worth your tears”

Without waiting for an answer, Leo left, leaving Mikey soul-crushed after a quick peck on the forehead.

Leonardo, apart from a deep brotherly affection, felt nothing for him. From the beginning, in the background, he provided Mikey with sex, like prozac to help him get through his depression. He had whored himself because he couldn’t afford a psychiatrist.

With all this ancient wisdom, Leo didn’t realize that being rejected by his own brother after a pity-fuck was more hurtful than a random girl disgusted by him.

But why was he surprised, he wondered, with anger’s tear.

Leo only knows about katana blade maintenance and bushido.


	3. Hart Island's Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Position: The Hound  
Go see Mlvdoddle art  
Pairing:L/R

It was March, and Mikey wasn’t looking forward to Spring arriving. The last two times were still very fresh in his body memory. Of course, Leonardo was now back from Central America, but the leader was unaware of what had occurred the Springs he wasn’t there. Anyway, he doubted Leonardo could do something about it. In his rut, Raph was out of control, not even satisfied to fuck the two other turtles senseless. He would go at it for ten days straight, restless and feral, like he hadn’t already cum fifty times. If Leo was there, maybe he could fight him. Raph could be an epic jerk in a rut, Mikey didn't want him to get hurt. Raphael wasn’t to blame. Nature was the bitch, making him a mindless animal. Mikey didn’t want Leo hurt either. But he couldn’t picture the leader in a submissive position. Anyway, even with all three of them, Mikey doubted they could satisfy Raphael, who looked sexually frustrated all ten days, even after so much intercourse.

When Raph was out of this rut state, ten days later, he only had a blurred memory of it or faked it and so didn’t even apologize to his drained out siblings. He treated them as badly as before, keeping the sour mood he had since Leo left.

Last time, Donnie and Mikey had stayed in bed for two days afterward, in too much pain to move, and Mikey could only imagine since Raph had been edgier since Leo’s return, how it would turn out this year? But what was making him run to Donatello for comfort was the nightmare he had.

What if Leonardo was like Raph in his rut and the younger brothers had two alphas unleashed on them? Mikey's body couldn't bear twice the sexual assaults. Leo had all the same traits as Raphael and a temper as hot, he just had more control over it. But Springtime could make this control fly out the window and if Raph and Leo teamed up against them, Donnie and Mikey wouldn’t be a match.

Donatello was the brains of the family and Mikey hoped his brother had managed to find some inhibitor or something to protect them.

Donnie wasn't surprised at all by Michelangelo's concerns. He shared the same, but he had a plan.

“I don’t know if Leo will be affected by rut as badly as Raphael is, but I certainly do not want to wait to find out,” the genius declared. “But this year, it will be different, Mikey, I swear. I won’t let us be treated as sex slaves again. Leo has been gone for two years, leaving us to deal with Raph’s unbalanced hormones. It’s his turn. Maybe he can figure out something we didn’t or find a way to contain Raph,” Don said with a hint of a devious smile. “Give me two days to set my trap.”

Those two days had been very full of dread for Mikey. Don had left the lair, leaving him alone with Raph, who could fall in his rut at any time and Leo, who kept asking where Donatello was. Hiding Donnie’s absence had been hard but Mikey had managed it, trying his best to trust Don and to not think about the fearful idea that Don had abandoned him to Raph’s frightening sexual appetite.

But Mikey did well to have not doubted Donnie. Two days later, the genius was back with a smug smirk that filled Michelangelo with hope.

“Just follow my lead, Mikey. Agree to whatever I said.”

Donnie’s story was a daring try. He had explained to Leo that he had been busy the last two days finding out about the epicenter of a new criminal organization located on Hart Island. Never in his life Mikey had heard of this place. Don had showed him pictures he had taken of the place and Mikey told himself it was the perfect setting for a new Chernobyl horror movie. Donatello had summarized the story of the Island. Hart Island has been a prisoner of war camp in the civil war and World War 2. The island had been home to a prison and a womens' asylum and a missile base. But what was more troubling was that half of the Island was a potter's field. Over one million bodies were buried on the island. The ground was so filled with bodies that human bones were visible from erosion and Mikey had barely restrained a shiver looking at the pictures.

“This island has forbidden access and looks abandoned. It’s the perfect criminal base!” Donnie exclaimed and Mikey nodded even if there was no electricity on the island like Donnie told him before his speech to his older brothers and the only means of access was via ferryboat, making the story an obvious lie. Donatello hadn’t explained his plan and Mikey wondered if Don expected the creepiness of the place would kill Raph’s libido. Indeed, nobody in his right mind could have a boner on this spooky Island, but Raph in his rut wasn’t in his right mind, so Mikey had reservations about Donnie’s plan.

But Leo had been very eager to burst the criminal base and had given his Royal agreement. Even if it pissed Raph to no end to have to follow Leonardo’s order, fighting gangsters was a good alternative to fill his time just before the rut struck. If Fearless was going on the mission, he would not stay on the bench like a coward, even if he was already apparently feeling bad.

Donnie looked like he had thought of this plan well in advance since he had the perfect vehicle for it. With a large abandoned canoe, he had made a motorboat and in a short time, they traveled the distance separating them from the eastern shore of City Island to Hart Island. He had given Mikey a bag ‘containing weapons and tech they will need’. Mikey knew it was absolute bullshit since there was no one on this island, except paupers corpses and probably a bunch of ghosts. Moreover, Donnie had forbidden him to open the bag and it was with a pit in his stomach that Mikey stepped onto the island. It was night and even Raph looked like he had a chill.

“Are you sure of this, Donnie?” Leo asked. His voice was firm, like the hair-raising place wasn’t reaching him, and Mikey told himself he deserved his nickname of Fearless. But something was fidgety in Leo as in Raph and Mikey took a large step back. “It looks like not a soul is living there.”

“Of course it looks like that. It’s the perfect cover,” Don insisted.

He showed the leader a map of the island and they agreed to share it.

“I think they are more likely to be in this section,” Don told the leader, pointing out the old asylum and the chapel next to it. “Maybe you would want to explore this more dangerous part with Raph while Mikey and I take the south tip, where the potter field is.”

Mikey didn’t have the slightest desire to explore this part but he remembered that Don had told him to agree to whatever he said.

The moment Leo and Raph were out of sight, Don took Mikey’s hand.

“Run!”

Donnie dragged him to the shore where they had arrived and pushed him into the boat, throwing the bag on the sand.

“What are we doing?” Mikey stammered, hearing Donnie turn the engine. “Are we leaving Raph and Leo there?”

“Yes’” Don agreed, “I set up a real Honeymoon suite for them in the chapel. Don’t worry, Leo had developed great survival skills in the jungle and the bag was full of food and lube. Whichever one’s the sub will need it!”

The realization hit Mikey’s hard. They had abandoned their brother there, leaving Leo as a rape target.

“I didn’t tell you before to not let the guilt eat you. But you have no guilt to have. I trust Leo to deal with Raph. I also installed a few battery-powered security cameras on the site linked to my computer. We can watch over them. When the dangerous period is over, we will come to fetch them.”

All the trip back to the lair, Mikey was silent, worried about his brothers, not understanding how Donatello could have been fed-up to the point of ditching them and mostly Leo who did nothing wrong except leaving for a solo mission.

It was only in the lab, when Don turned on his computer that Mikey understood Donnie’s idea and that his concern was pointless.

Raph was doing just fine, moaning his pleasure on all fours while Leo rammed into him mercilessly. Raphael's whole body was covered in bitemark and Mikey just stared for a moment, speechless.

Barely two hours had passed and Mikey couldn’t believe Leo had tamed Raph’s feral nature so quickly.

“I figured that what Raph had was maybe heat and not rut,” Don explained. “He was frustrated because there were no males in their rut around to satisfy him and so, he chose the second-best option. Maybe here, with us, Leo wouldn’t have his focus solely on Raph. I wanted to be sure Raphael received good cares. They could even have outdoor sex, in the daytime, like turtles in the wild. I almost envy them,” he concluded lightly with a cunning grin.

Mesmerized, Mikey looked at the screen. Indeed, Donnie had made a good setting that would have turned Jack the Ripper or Dracula on, putting clean, purple satin bedsheets on a large mattress, on the chapel mezzanine with stained glass behind. They were both glistening from sweat and Mikey understood that they had probably been at it since the moment they had reached the chapel where no criminal gang was waiting for them.

But he was kicked out of his daydreaming when Leo turned and winked to the camera.

“Yes, he knew,” Don said, answering Mikey's silent question. “I’m not enough of a heartless son of a bitch to trick my brothers like that and throw a clueless Leo into the tiger's den. I asked him questions about Spring in Central America, and, well...let’s just say Leo let his instincts take their course there,” Don said. “I wasn’t certain of my plan, but Leo was eager to find out how to wrangle the raging bull. He is the Fearless one, you know.”

Mikey processed Donnie’s revelation, and felt immensely relieved. After all, Raph looked so happy. Michelangelo must admit it looked hot enough that he might have traded places... watching them without his hips too sore to move was pretty great too.

“I wouldn't have bet on Leo being into exhibitionism, “ he finally said.

“Maybe he wanted blackmail material for the next time Raph is refusing to follow orders?” Donnie shrugged. “You can imagine how effective this tape will be.”

Miked nodded stiffly. It was pretty effective for him, too, though not as a deterrent.

“I wonder if I will have heat or rut when my time comes,” Mikey wondered with a tremor in his voice, eyes locked on the screen. “I’ve never gotten to switch positions.”

“Wanna find out your preference?” Don asked, with a light kiss on his collarbone. “Splinter hasn’t returned yet, Leo and Raph are on honeymoon for a week. We have the lair all to ourselves."


	4. Let's ask Google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my take of what could have happened after ‘We Hold Our Dreams Close To Our hearts’ Chapter 4: Transgressions -mPreg by @AristaStarfyr. I know Saky loved it and on the pic she draws, Leo looked like gravid with his shell arched, so I decided to write this.  
My first attempt to MPreg and omegaverse  
Position: Dolphin  
Art:SakyCchan
> 
> Pairing: R/L

Since their huge argument, where his mate had turned violent, Leo wasn’t sure how to approach him.

They had made-up. Raph had been deeply regretful, speaking in his softest voice, and had even given him flowers. The leader knew Raphael had turned to his aggressive apex side because Leo had antagonized him. He had a talk with Donatello, where they had analyzed how the argument had escalated for it to never happen again.

According to the genius, Leo had made the mistake of telling Raph about Donnie’s cares and Donnie knowing better than Raph about the future of their children. Alphas couldn’t stand the competition and even less from another omega.

Leo had understood well, but his damn body was more stubborn. Leo was still craving to have his mate’s hot and hard cock inside him.

He couldn’t tell Raph that Don stated sex was alright for them. He could explain that Mikey and Don had sex, even if Donnie was gravid too. There was no reason at all for Leo to be forced into chastity while he was feeling so horny except Raph’s fears of wrecking him and the unborn. But after what had occurred between them, Leo didn’t dare to broach the topic again. Donatello had said Leo could wait a few weeks, with some toys to relieve himself, but after two weeks, Leo couldn’t stand it anymore. Attacking from the front was impossible and so, he needed a plan.

The idea struck him while he was doing his Yoga.

He was on the ground stretching when he felt the green stare of his mate on him. Leo didn’t acknowledge him, waiting with a pounding heart to see if Raphael would actually make a move. He could smell the alpha’s arousal from where he was, and Leo missed a beat, thinking about how Raph was still lusting for him, holding back only out of love. They were both suffering from the situation and Leo, moving into the dolphin position, found the solution.

Changing the position so that Raph did not push on his belly was evident, but it wasn’t what the turtle in red feared the most. Raph was more concerned that thrusting into Leo too hard would harm his unborn babies. Raph refused to hear a word about how Donatello said they were fine in the shell, but what if Raph didn’t learn it from either of them? Would Raph still be so stubborn if he learns from a neutral source that sex was fine?

Leo discussed his idea with Donnie during his daily check-up.

“Are you that horny?” Donatello wondered. “You probably have like three weeks to wait. Why risk getting into another fight for a mere three weeks?”

“Yes, I am,” Leo snapped. He hated explaining himself as much as he hated showing off his sex life, but it was now beyond shame. “It’s easy for you to play cool with Mikey still giving you sex. I’m totally deprived and it’s about to drive me insane. Will you help me, yes or no?”

Don sighed a lot but yielded.

“I guess so. Omega solidarity.”

Besides, what Leo had planned wasn’t illegal. The internet was an amazing world allowing people to post anything about pseudoscience, like Vitamin C curing cancer. Don was always bitching about that. Now, the internet could be used to help Leo to get some. Leonardo knew his mate very well. Raph would fall for it.

When Donnie was done writing his fake Wikipedia article, he warned Leo.

“I’ll only let this stay up for twenty-four hours and no more. If you don’t get sex after that well, too bad. I would be leading people to believe in such a crazy thing.”

Leo promised even if he had yet to reach the trickiest part: having Raph actually read it.

For this Leo would have to lie, but it was now at this point.

He waited for the moment when Raphael was petting him lovingly to do it.

“I was waiting to tell you this, Raph but...I feel like...I don’t know...well, I don’t want to worry you. Maybe it will pass.”

Raph stopped his ministration, worry clearly written on his face, and Leo felt like the worst scum ever.

“What’s with ya, Fearless? Tell me!” Raphael asked concerned. “What do you need? I will get it for you!”

Raphael was extra sweet to him since the bite incident, but if Leo felt remorse now, all that Donnie had done would be for nothing.

“I don’t crave anything. In fact, I feel like I have stone weighing on my stomach,” Leo lied.

“Maybe the eggs are getting bigger and so, heavier,” Raph proposed. “But if you are worried, why not let Donnie check on you?”

“I want us to try and find out information by ourselves before asking Donnie. We are able to do a Google search.”

“But we are mutant turtles,” Raph pointed out. ”I don’t think Google includes us in its medical research.”

It was a good point, but Leo had already prepared his counter-attack.

“Please,” he said, compelling his eyes to fill with tears. It wasn’t that hard. He was really feeling desperate and even more to trick Raph this way. “I’ve got a bad feeling and I’m actually afraid. Just type ‘gravid, feeling like a stone in the belly.’

Raph sigh and stretched to get Don’s laptop, which was casually laying there.

“I will close my eyes and try to sleep,” Leo said. “I feel safe with you checking over it.”

Leo closed his eyes, very well aware of what Raph would find out by typing these keywords since Donnie had read him the text before posting it.

“...the eggs of a reptile, like a turtle, will then turn into rock unless the sperm of a partner comes to water the shell of the eggs in a regular way to avoid calcification. A woman may have the same need. A position like that of the dolphin will allow the sperm of the partner to prepare a wet corridor for the passage of the offspring to be born without in any way hurting the belly and the unborn.”

“Leo… hey Leo, wake up?” Raph said, shaking him with care. “What about we move into the bedroom? I read about the treatment to give to you.”

Leo worked hard to keep a poker face and followed Raphael to their bedroom. The alpha placed a cushion and with gentle care, lay Leo on it.

“I will be gentle,” Raph promised, kissing Leo’s belly, but the leader could tell his mate was already hard, barely restraining himself. He couldn’t blame him. Alphas restraining themselves were a rarity. “I added a cushion to be sure you would be comfy.”

“I love you,” he said while plunging in Leo’s core. “Everything will be alright”

Leo smiled, in ecstasy. Yes, everything would be alright now, he thought, delighted to feel his mate’s hot cock in him again.


	5. Solo Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third (and last) version of my one-shot of 'Never Again.' So the first half is the same (for them not having read it)  
I started a multichapter of it (when its turn wrong and Leo joins the Foot) with Dark Skies   
Here the version for marshmallow white soul (You can read it without being hurt)
> 
> Position: Ascent to Desire  
Art by Sherenelle  
Pairing: L/D

Leo had done it again. With trembling arms, for the third time in a row, Donnie was trying to thread the needle.

Leonardo had done it again.

Donnie bit his lip, trying, through physical pain, to distract his thoughts from the inescapable fact.

His mahogany eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision and preventing him, again, from threading it. Donatello was a scientist. He must not let his emotions prevail over his reason and stop him from doing his duty as their doctor. But the fact was, his mind could not stand this glaring truth.

Leonardo had no consideration for his own survival, and so that meant it probably wouldn’t be the last time he would lie motionless in Donatello’s lab. And so, Don had to brace himself for all the next times.

But another, more vital evidence appeared before his distraught eyes. Leo needed his wound to be stitched before the bleeding became fatal.

"Focus, Donnie, focus. You have done this countless times. Today is no different than any other day. That is Leonardo who is lying here must not upset you more. Leo has already been hurt many times in the past. You can do this," he told himself.

The fact is he was upset for two reasons.

First of all, Leonardo's wounds were never insignificant, because of their history or their nature. Raph was most often injured by his quarrelsome character, Mikey by his inadvertence. But, Leonardo wounds were often out of sacrifice. And a sacrifice was never benign by definition and too often, in gravity.

This time the blade had slipped so close to the vital organs that if Donatello had hair, it would have been bristling on his head. Yes, Leo's wounds were critical, and he needed to stitch them now.

This was the first reason. The second was that... for some time already, Leo had taken another aspect in his eyes.

The change had been initially subtle. One morning, Leo had smiled at Donnie, coming out of the shower, humming a tune, and heading to the kitchen for tea. Donnie had felt a warmth filling him. Leo's humming was soothing, as the scent of lemon and bergamot of his morning tea. The smile he gave him before passing him, greeting him, was reassuring and Donnie was surprised by the wish to snuggle against him.

The feeling was still fraternal, so Donatello chose not to grant it more thought. Leonardo was a valuable leader, an impressive ninja, and a caring elder brother, that Donatello appreciated his reassuring presence was normal. Maybe today, he was just in a good mood.

He pushed the sensation of warmth in his belly, to the back of his mind, despite the fact that the same feeling recurred with each appearance of Leonardo, much to Donnie’s great wonder. He did not feel the same with his other siblings at all, and Leo was doing nothing out of the ordinary either.

Then, after weeks of thinking too hard about it, the evidence banged into him one afternoon in the Dojo.

Leo had just sent him to the mat by way of a powerful roundhouse kick. Pinning him with his heavier weight and wearing a ludicrous smile on his lips, Leo made him a remark about how daydreaming about chemicals or motors was not helping Donatello in the Dojo. But Donnie was not listening, because he was trying to get out of his submissive position.

The heat coming from Leonardo was making him all fuzzy, and he needed to get up before something happened. But he failed miserably, too distracted and helpless against this hot weight. It was delightfully enticing, and Don struggled between letting go and embarrassing himself, or to running and locking himself in his lab. He had to act like nothing was wrong, but how he could achieve that with his flushed flesh and his obvious boner?

Donatello tried some breathing exercises Master Splinter had taught them.

Close your eyes. Breathe in. Imagine the air is filled with a sense of peace and calm. Try to feel it throughout your body. Breathe out, imagine the air leaves with your stress and tension.

Donnie take three more full, deep breaths until he felt more in control of his own body.

But even when Leo rose, the sapphire eyes kept him pinned to the mat, leaving him with no desire to escape. The charm was broken by their Sensei, who proposed a change of partner.

Donatello found himself on the floor every time, regardless of the partner, and for the same reason. He felt the presence of Leonardo, always seeing him in periphery a jade body and a blue bandana. And it was as if his body had become unhinged by the presence of his brother in the same room as him. He felt like the needle of a compass, wanting, out of control, to point to his magnetic north. He wanted to watch Leo. He needed to look at Leo. And even more, he wanted Leo to notice his existence too.

Donnie was not a fool. He never denied the obvious, especially when certain physiological signs, such as those he had begun to feel, in his lower regions that day at the Dojo, supported the theory.

He was physically and romantically attracted to his brother.

Had it just been one of the two, it might have been bearable, but Donnie could not fight both his heart and his body. Drawn just emotionally, he could have concealed his feelings under the guise of brotherly love. Physically, he could have found a substitute or an outlet. But the combination of both led him to a final verdict.

Donatello was in love with his brother and wanted to express this passion physically, which backed him into a corner or a very easily expecting disaster. Because it was apparent to Donatello that the feeling only went one way, and so, it was unlikely Leo would accept any relationship of this kind with his brother.

Dealing with this disturbing discovery and hiding the evidence had kept Donnie exhausted for more than a month. Likewise, he had to find new excuses to explain his lack of concentration and the degradation of his Dojo combat techniques.

Although Donnie suggested to Master Splinter that he could be much more useful to his brothers in technological support rather than as ninja, and that other responsibilities more critical than the ninjutsu required his attention, their Sensei was not convinced and refused to cut him any slack.

And tonight, Leonardo, pale, was bleeding to death on the narrow cot in his laboratory. And it was entirely his fault.

In the middle of the fight against the Foot, Donnie had been surprised to find himself mesmerized by Leo's appearance under the moon's silver sheen, with his shimmering katanas and his skin taking gemstone intonations in the moonbeam.

He looked like a warrior icon, worshiped by an unknown tribe in far-off Amazonia with his stretched and lively eyes and his flexible body. He found a barbarous but enticing poem in each of Leonardo's gestures, and he was there, gaping and swooning, staring at the sweat drop running down these powerful thighs, not seeing the enemy behind him.

Leonardo had seen him and had taken the katana shot in his place, pushing Donnie out of reach.

Donnie refused to panic, although his whole body was already, his fingers trembling while he was still trying awkwardly to thread the needle Maybe he should call someone to do it for him because he was no longer suitable for anything anymore.

Close your eyes. Breathe in. Imagine the air is filled with a sense of peace and calm. Try to feel it throughout your body. Breathe out, imagine the air leaves with your stress and tension.

He took a last breath, opened his eyes and nearly weeping with delight as the thread moved into the small eye of the needle. Donatello was glad Leonardo, still unconscious, and had not been able to witness all this miserable demonstration of gross incompetence. He could not live with Leonardo’s contempt.

When he finally finished, he looked at his work.

There would be a scar. And every time Donnie puts his eyes, guilty with desire, on the athletic body of his brother, this mark would be there to call him down, reminding him how his lust had almost cost the life of his beloved.

Never again, he promised himself.

He looked at the marmoreal face of his brother, carved in the purest jade, his beautiful almond eyes, closed. Never again would such an opportunity arise.

Driven by an instinct stronger than his reason, he kissed the slightly parted lips, as if they were waiting for this kiss, like a sleeping cursed Prince. Don broke the contact quickly, not even lingering long enough to know the exact taste of his brother’s lips. It was better this way, to not crave it later and he chastised himself for this unprofessional act, so untimely and immoral.

To take advantage of the unconsciousness of his brother, to desecrate his purity, indulging in his guilty desires was sinful. Moreover, he was the one who, by his incompetence, had plunged the leader into this critical state. How he could dare tainted an unconscious Leo with his incestuous touch?

He took another shaky breath, and a sigh escaped his lips.

Donnie stood up and went to fetch Mikey.

He was not worthy of watching over his eldest brother. Unworthy of esteem, trust, and even brotherly love. Donnie gave one last look, heavy with regret and desire. His forbidden passion had led his brother to the gates of death. And as many times as he tried to thread the needle, he repeated to himself:

Never again.  
*****

Don had messed up. Again. And Leonardo was pissed. It wasn’t because he was staring at him for once. Staring while on a mission wasn’t something Donnie allowed himself to do, ever since a specific disaster, which almost cost Leo’s life. This new mess was the result of ten nights without sleep, making him too sloppy to remain properly aware of his surroundings.

His lack of sleep wasn’t due only to horniness this time but a more glorious goal.

Vengeance had kept him awake for ten days straight, perfecting a weapon to take down the Shredder once and for all. Shredder had put a price on Leo’s head so high that every bounty hunter in the galaxy was chasing down the leader.

The last time, Leo had almost died and Don had been the one who had to deal with his wounds. It had been a close call and Don had, almost losing his mind with anguish, made a decision.

Never again he would be that scared to lose Leonardo. He would do what he needed to, in order to save Leonardo’s life once and for all.

The weapon wasn’t the trickiest piece in Donnie’s scheme to get rid of Shredder’s threat. It was how to use it without having his brother caught in the blast as collateral damage.

After a while of pondering what would be the best way to get closer enough to Shredder, he had determined the fact their enemies only distinguished them from each other by their weapons and bandanas could help him. Besides that, they all looked the same to the Foot, who didn’t give a damn about the different hues of green, the differences in muscle, or the color of their eyes. Donatello would use this inability to identify them to his advantage.

Using Leo’s blue bandana and Leo’s two spare katanas, he decided to offer himself as bait in the red-light district, to be sure to be caught by the Foot.

He was on his way to make a kamikaze of himself, ready to blow up Shredder’s Lair and himself with the portable bomb he had made. With that, the threat against Leo’s life would be gone, and Don’s shameful existence too, he had to admit. His life was a worthless disgrace since he found out he was hopelessly attracted to his own brother.

However, it wasn’t Shredder or the Foot that caught him, but the leader, before he was even topside and Don was there, busted with a blue bandana and twin swords in the sewer.

“What is this about, Donatello?” Leonardo asked, stepping in the light coming from the manhole, his face bare. “What are you planning to do, with my swords and my bandana, all alone?”

Don’s mind went blank. Being alone with Leonardo was something he tried to avoid as much as he could, the presence of the leader affecting him too much, to the point of turning brainless and it was again the case then. Donnie could think of nothing to reply to explain why he was cosplaying Leonardo.

Leo took another step toward him.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he asked straightforwardly. Leo didn’t even wait for the answer Don wouldn’t be able to give him anyway. “Your life is not yours to give away. It’s mine,” Leo growled. “Your body, your mind, your soul, all of them are mine. You can’t sacrifice them without my consent!”

The leader snatched the blue bandana from Donatello’s face and the genius let himself be undressed from the katana sheath. He only struggled when Leo touched the pouch containing the bomb.

“Don’t!” Donnie exclaimed, panicking Leo might press the trigger. “It’s dangerous!”

Leo gave him an unimpressed look.

“Disarm it!” he said, leaning over Donatello, pinning him to the wall with that hypnotic blue gaze of his.

Don knew better than protest and oppose Leonardo. So, obediently, he typed the password to disarm the bomb.

“How?” Don asked.

He was sure he had been extra cautious not to be shadowed and to be very discreet while entering the laundry and the weapon storage. How could Leo have known what he was about to do, to the point of stopping him at the right moment?

“Why?” Leo retorted but Donnie was already troubled enough to not get cornered any more than he already was.

“I asked you first,” he countered softly.

Leo uttered a sigh of exasperation.

“Fine,” he yielded. “I’ve been watching you for the last six months. You know, since the time I got hurt by that blade?”

“You’re always hurt,” Don protested sourly, pretending not to know which event Leo was referring to, despite remembering it very well. Damn, he still had nightmares about it! But Leo was too close to home for his comfort and he was feeling fidgety. Had Leo been conscious of Donnie’s kiss?

“Since then, you never look me in the eye,” Leo said. “I’ve known since then you were up to something or something was eating at you, or both. I got a feeling it was tonight. Now, I have answered your question. Answer mine.“

Leo leaned even closer, his breath ticking Don’s face and a breath of the leader’s scent clouded his brain. Leo was mad and a part of Donnie couldn’t help but find his brother hot when he was fired up.

“I was only thinking of luring them away and then blowing the place,” Donatello blurted out, losing his nerve. “It was a good plan. I had thought of everything. It was really infallible,” he stammered.

Leo completely closed the gap, lips against his ear and Don felt hot and suffocated.

“Still, your plan failed before you managed to sneak out of the sewers,” Leo pointed out, his eyes flashing with anger. “You were that unaware of your surroundings, and if I’d had bad intentions, you could have been killed. Is that what you want, Donnie?” he asked, his voice clipped. ”To get killed?”

“Yeah, I mean no, of course,” Don replied, still stammering, sweating bullets. “You have too much imagination” he protested.

“Do I?”Leo pondered aloud, rhetorically. ”So it's my imagination telling me that you want me?”

Don paled as he realized that he had been discovered. No wonder Leo looked so riled up. He was disgusted with him and Don thought he couldn’t get lower in shame.

“I have observed you since that day,” Leo recalled. “I don’t know what happened in this mind of yours while you were stitching me up...” he said and the leader took Donnie’s hand, to lay it on the scar he’d had since that day.

Don shivered with the memory and from the contact. He was always careful to not touch Leo outside of the Dojo.

“...But you’re the one needing a medic, now.”

Leo was strong and muscular, and he didn't even break a sweat as he raised Don, pressing him against the sewer wall.

“Put your legs around me,” the leader demanded. “I will give you some medicine.”

Don had no idea what would happen next. Leonardo never kidded when it was about discipline. Donnie had decided to go on a solo mission and then, had dared to lust for his own brother. Leo could punish him badly for both of these crimes.

Donatello hadn’t expected the incredibly hard and hot rod against his ass.

“You wanted to kamikaze yourself to stop wanting me,” Leo said, pressing harder.

Donnie’s breathe caught in his throat, his instinct smelling pheromones as Leo’s cock breached him dry.

“This is not what I want,” the leader continued, insisting and a sharp pain brought tears to Don’s eyes. “I want you to want me more. I hated when you stopped looking at me with longing.”

Donatello opened wide eyes. Leo knew. But even more troubling, Leo wasn’t disgusted by it.

“Am I hurting you?” Leo asked as he breached Don completely with a slow motion, the head of his cock now inside Donnie.

“Yes...” the genius answered with a shaky voice.

“Exploding would have been a been more painful,” Leonardo retorted. “Have I got my point across?”

“Yes...” Donnie nodded.

Leo stepped back, releasing him and for a moment Don stayed there, flustered and his heart racing. Was that all? Did Leo only want to teach him a lesson?

But Leo pulled a bottle of lube from his belt and before Don could get out of his frozen state, the leader untied his belt and retook Donatello in the same position.

He stared into Don’s eyes the whole time his cock was slipped back into Donnie and the purple-banded turtle stayed still, like a mouse in front of a cat. When Leo was at the hilt, he gave a cautious thrust and taken by surprise from the sharp sensation, Don let out a moan, echoing in the sewers.

“Do you want me to hold back?” Leo asked, his voice thick with desire.

Don shook his head. He dug his fingers into Leo’s shoulders, like he was afraid the leader could change his mind and turn his back, leaving Don alone, with only an evanescent idea of what pleasure could be like.

“Well don’t hold back either. Don’t hold back your voice,” he said, thrusting now harder. ”Don’t hold back your attraction. Don’t hold back your love. Don’t be ashamed of your feelings for me.”

Don was just nodding, as though he was too high too even remember words existed. Leo was hitting him right THERE. Don’s eyes lowered, landing on Leo’s scar, rolling with the muscular effort Leo was making to bring Don to ecstasy.

“Don’t. Ever. Go. On. A. Solo. Mission. Again.”

Each of Leo’s word was punctuated by a hard thrust on the same right spot. Donnie’s whole body was numb from pleasure and his brain was only mush. Somewhere he hoped Leo would shut up, so he could focus solely on the knifelike pleasure without feeling bad for not answering.

“Promise me!” Leo insisted. “I don’t want to be afraid to lose you like that again,” he declared, deadly serious.

This was a feeling Don could relate to. The fear of losing a loved one.

“Never again,” Donnie promised, falling over the edge with a smile.


End file.
